Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Complex wireless communication systems may be deployed such that coverage areas for different types of wireless networks (“heterogeneous wireless networks”) included in the wireless communication systems may at least temporarily overlay or overlap. These complex wireless communication systems may include at least some wireless networks using adaptive antenna capabilities to allow for active beamforming. The active beamforming, for example, may be in response to user traffic patterns and other system management strategies. Also, some wireless networks may include towers with antenna arrays having dozens of constantly changing sectors of coverage due to active beamforming. As a result of the constantly changing sectors of coverage, a wireless device may able to detect a wireless network at a location at a given period of time. But as the sectors of coverage change, the wireless device may no longer detect the wireless network at the same location at another given period of time.